


The Beautiful Boy From Tatooine

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rated T only because the themes are a little dark, and our characters are going to reflect that fact, this is a story about slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slavery runs rampant in the far reaches of the galaxy.  Two twin slaves, a boy and a girl from Tatooine meet a new smuggler, a man named Han Solo who’s truly only doing it for the money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 “What'll I be taking across the cosmos for you this time?” Han smirked. “Crates of ammo, a few boxes of,” he paused, “Party favors.”

“I've got something special for you this time,” Jabba answered, two of his men leading a boy wrapped in a white robe and a face veil out.

“Jabba, buddy, I thought we had a deal,” Han took a small step back, trying to remove himself from the situation while still seeming confident.

“Solo, you owe me a lot of money,” Jabba replied. “I'll forgive a little of it if you do this for me...”

“When I started smuggling for you, you promised me I'd never have to transport slaves for you,” Han bit his lip. “Especially not this kind of slave.” He pointed towards the boy who seemed both nervous and withdrawn. The covering on his head and its matching veil made his purpose blatantly clear.

“Han, you're my only smuggler left for this weekend, not to mention this is a pretty safe shipment for you,” he chuckled. “If you get boarded, there's no need to hide your cargo, just say he's a member of your crew.”

“Arlight... How much forgiveness are we talking...” Han resisted the urge to curl inward in defense.

“Let's say... I take off five thousand, cut it in half,” Jaba smiled. “From ten thousand to five thousand if you transport him a few times...”

“You've...” Han swallowed and looked towards the hanger floor. “Got yourself a deal.”

“I'm glad,” Jaba motioned and the boy was shoved up into the Millenium Falcon. “You'll be taking him to Zetti 35, a friend of mine is renting him for the weekend. You'll stay in town for his full stay and pick him up at the conclusion of his visit.”

The inside of the ship seemed quiet. Yeah, the engines weren't running which could be the problem but it was mostly the tension.

“Chewy, I know that our cargo is against a lot of ethical codes but Jabba said he'd cut our debt in half if we promised to do this for him every now and then,” Han groaned.

Chewy just huffed in response.

“Well I'm sorry, but we just can't afford morals right now,” Han sighed.

“Where do you want me to stay?” the boy asked quietly, his footsteps only barely sounding as he stepped into the cockpit.

He had taken his big robe off, a thick, sandy colored, oversized cloth which had kept all but his head covered in the hanger and it now rest against his chest, held tight in his arms. Underneath the cloth was a simple shirt of a similarly sandy fabric, two overlapping front flaps held in place by a brown waist belt, the sleeves big and loose on his upper arm but held tight to his lower arm and his loose pants were tucked into his boots. His head was covered by a scarf like the ones religious devotees on Machia wore except his had a veil of cream chiffon clipped into either side of his face so that all of him that was blatantly visible were his eyes.

Oh God, his shining blue eyes. Someone cared about how presentable his eyes were because they were lined in smudged black pencil, streaks of blue powder fading from his nose bridge to his temples. Whoever was making sure he painted his face in the morning knew what to frame and how to frame it and boy did it work wonders and how he was percieved. Those baby blues seemed to pierce into Han's soul while still somehow seeming soft and kind.

He seemed both plain and extravagant, dressed all in one simple color of sand with his eyes alluding to the fact that underneath the shell of beige was what was really worth your time.

“There's an extra crew quarters just down the hall,” Han swallowed. “I'll lead you there.”

“So what's your name? Your destination's quite a ways off so if we're going to be spending a few days together I might as well get to know you.” Han tried to comfort the boy with a smile.

“Luke, my name's Luke,” Luke kept his eyes towards the floor.

“I'm Han, Han Solo,” He thought of offering his hand but remembered some socital rule against touching slaves that weren't your own. There was a long pause.

“We're here,” Han motioned towards the door and pushed the button to make it slide open. The inside was simple and undecorated since no one had even really so much as opened the door since Han had gotten the ship.

“Thank you,” Luke stepped into the room and placed his small canvas bag on the floor before gently nudging the door button to close it.

Han made his way back to the cockpit to finish out plotting their course.

“Chewy, I'm going to go make diner,” Han hit the auto pilot switch on the control board and made his way for the kitchen.

Chewy followed behind him and let out a grunt.

“Yeah I know that usually diner here is a jar of peanut butter and some crackers but we've got a guest tonight.” Han explained.

The kitchen was a little dabbled in place on the Millennium Falcon. There was a table in the center and most of the other classic kitchen fixings but close to the door, sitting on the counter was the only things Han and Chewy used in the galley; a sandwich press for instant grilled cheese, a microwave, a plug in kettle for coffee and tea, and a mini fridge only designed to hold drinks.

“Chewy which cabinet are the rations in again? The real, shelf stable ones that every ship has to have, not our instant ramen and tins of coffee.” Han asked, having no idea where anything in this room was.

Chewy pushed past him and walked towards one of the cabinets, opening it to reveal several rows of silver foil wrapped meals.

“Take a few down,” Han said, walking towards him. Making freeze dried rations was about as easy as making grilled cheese which led Han to wonder why they didn't vary their diets more often.

“You set the table, I'm gonna go get the kid,” Han smiled, running into the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Luke's scared of smugglers and other things that get dark suddenly.

When Han knocked on the door he heard a startled yelp and something hitting the floor.

"You alright in there kid?" He didn't get a response. The door slid open and revealed Luke standing in the middle of the room desperately trying to clip his veil back on.

"What is it?" He asked, looking a little flustered.

"I was just coming down here to invite you to have some dinner with us," Han took a few careful steps into the room.

"Really," Luke gave him a confused look. "Like real dinner? Food?"

"Yeah. Have your other smugglers not been feeding you?" Han stepped in a little further, motioning for Luke, who had finally managed to get the gold clip to close, to follow him.

"Usually food is just kinda handed to me, I've never been invited to eat with the crew..." Luke answered.

"Well we don't usually eat outside of the cockpit so I guess there's a first time for everything," Han joked as they neared the galley.

"Hey, Chewbacca, where you going?" Han moved out of the way as his co-pilot muscled past them.

He growled and continued on his way.

"He's just gonna keep an eye on the console, he hates leaving the ship alone," Han explained, pulling out one of the chairs for Luke.

Luke sat down in the chair, his hands folded neatly into his lap, his back straight, his head down. He didn't do anything.

It suddenly hit Han that he was wearing a face veil and must have thought that to remove it was innapropriate. He reached towards Luke's face, stopping himself mere centimeters from Luke.

"I'm sorry," Han retracted himself. "You can take the veil off if you like, I won't tell anyone."

Luke slowly unclipped the veil, fumbling with the sliding lock, his gold painted fingernails trying to pull the clasp to release. He took the clasp and reattatched it to the other side of his head scarf, keeping the sheer fabric out of the way.

"So Luke, tell me about yourself," Han began, picking at his meal.

"There's not much..." Luke replied.

"Do you like coffee or tea better?" Han tried. "I'm more of a coffee man myself."

"I like milk tea with too much sugar." A slight smile teased at his lips but it quickly faded into a stoic stare.

"Oh yeah that's always a good treat," Han sighed remembering how good tea could be on a sore throat. "I'd really like to get to know you, do you have any hobbies?"

Luke's neutral face twinged towards a scowl.

"I'm being honest here, kid," Han leaned in a little. "Just give me a little something."

"There's no need to lie to me," Luke growled, standing up from his place. "Trying to be all nice and caring to make me think that maybe you're not every other smuggler I've ever met! None of you want to hear my life story. All you want is to sneak into wherever you're forcing me to sleep in the middle of the night and take what isn't even mine! That's all you ever do and even Jabba knows tha-," He quickly cut himself off, slapping both hands over his mouth in the sudden realization of how innapropriate his display was. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, I won't speak out again... I won't..." He shook.

"It's alright, it's alright," Han soothed, urging Luke to sit down.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this." Luke started to tear up. "I should go back to my quarters, I'm sorry..."

"No, stay here, it's alright, it's okay," Han said, pulling Luke back into his chair. "Did someone hurt you?"

"I thought I was getting used to it," Luke sobbed. "I thought I knew my travel fares but my last smuggler..." Luke choked.

"Did they beat you?" Han reached out a cautious hand.

"He just kept hitting me," Luke tried in vain to keep the tears streaking down his face in control, only managing to soak his sleeves. "He wouldn't stop. I told him to stop and he said that he could do whatever he wanted."

"You should have told Jabba." Han grabbed a paper towel and handed it to Luke.

"I did," Luke looked at him, tear stained face and glassy eyes making Han's stomach sick. Someone had to be really messed up to want to hurt someone like that. "He took some money out of his pay but he's always told me that it's just part of my job to keep the crew entertained during my transport and he said that this was no exception. The only reason anything was done about it was because I was bruised badly enough that I wasn't presentable anymore..."

"Oh God..." Han worried his lower lip between his teeth, reaching for Luke's hand. "I promise you with all of my soul, I swear on my ship, that I will never lay a hand on you in any way unless you ask me to."

Luke met Han halfway, his smaller hand fitting into Han's stearing wheel whethered hands in a comforting position that almost felt like Han was trying to hug him without the use of his arms.

"You really promise?" Luke was still snivelling.

"Kid, I lie to crooks with money, not the people they abuse to get that money," Han explained. "And if you want I can show you how to lock your door if it'll make you more comfortable." Luke nodded. "Alright, finish your dinner and I'll walk you back to your room."

  
"Thanks," Luke smiled, and went back to eating while Han polished off what was left of his food and threw away the packaging.

  
The walk back down the hall involved a lot of Luke doing his best not to cry again and that was alright.

  
"I'm sorry," Luke mumbled, wiping the last of his tears off his face.

  
"It's alright, you have every reason to cry," Han fiddled with the door buttons to open up the room. "Alright, watch closely." He pressed a few buttons on the inside panel which caused the door to close with him on the inside and Luke out in the hall. "Try to open it."

  
"Door locked," The display read.

  
"See," Han stepped out after he re-opened the door. "Now why don't you get some rest, you've had a long day."

  
"Goodnight, Captain Solo," Luke said, trading places with Han in the door frame.

  
"Goodnight, kid," Han gave a warm smile and went to join Chewwy in the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is a slight rape reference. I'm sorry. It's necessary for the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Luke's head covering is supposed to look like a hijab. There is nothing oppressive about a hijab but there is something oppressive about slavery and forcing someone to keep themselves covered in public. Hijabs = cool, forcing someone to wear anything = not cool.


End file.
